Captured!
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you threw an empty pokeball at a Pokemon Brawler? Well, wonder no more! Oh, poor, poor Red... No, wait, poor Lucario! Complete, and a surprise ending to boot! EPILOUGE FINALLY UP AFTER WRITER'S BLOCK, SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
1. The Stuff that started it all

Pat: Oh, this'll be so great! Someone'll like this! Alright! Disclaimer, then story! Or, skip it altogether, that'd be better!

Disclaimer: We claim we don't own Brawl, so… Wait, what?

* * *

"Cool! We're gonna be versus you, Lucario?! Wow! Good luck!" Squirtle exclaimed, hyper as could be, Ivysaur and Charizard nodding in conferment. Lucario nodded, slowly reaching over the table for the headache pills. He could tell a big one'd come up soon…

A gloved hand snatched the capsule away, popping the lid open, and taking the rest of the pills, dropping the now-empty container back onto the table, Lucario's ears drooping, his paw falling. Looking up, he saw a retreating Captain Falcon looking quite happy.

_Jackass…_ Lucario muttered under his breath, glaring at the now-gone captain.

Oh, yes, today would not be a good day.

* * *

"Go, Squirtle!"

"Grrrr!"

Squirtle chirped happily, escaping his Pokeball, and waving towards the crowd, who cheered at his cuteness.

Lucario emerged, growling, charging his aura, the crowd cheering at his coolness.

"Ready?

Survival!

3, 2, 1,

GO!"

Lucario started charging his Aura, diving to the side, his paws flashing. Squirtle charged his Water Gun up, then ran towards Lucario, diving into his shell, charging at the jackal. Lucario jumped, quickly grabbing onto the tiny turtle, and hitting him a few times, throwing him to the left, charging his aura a bit more, then storing the power away.

A three stock battle on Final Destination…

Could it be more epic?

No, Pikachu and Jigglypuff would make it more epic. You could tell, though, that this fight would not end well.

* * *

Lucario panted, Charizard flexing his claws.

They both had one stock left. Their damage was maxed out. One more hit to either of them would end the brawl in one of their favors.

An innocent looking Pokeball laid on the ground between them, it's bright red surface shining in the small light.

Charizard moved quickly, diving for the Pokeball, Lucario following soon after. In the blink of an eye, Charizard grabbed the 'ball, throwing it at Lucario, a bright flash covering the field, blinding everyone momentarily.

Red cringed, calling his Charizard back. Something had gone wrong…

Soon, the light cleared, the Pokeball laying on the ground where Lucario had been, the jackal pokemon nowhere in sight.

Master Hand appeared out of nowhere, stopping the Brawl.

"Where is Lucario?" he boomed, everyone looking around them for the fighter.

Red stood, eyeing the Pokeball warily. No… He didn't…?

Stepping onto the battlefield, Red picked up the Pokeball, which was somewhat heavy. Throwing it, the Pokeball snapped open, a bright ball of energy flying out of it, forming a pokemon.

Red's eyes widened.

'Oh, crap.'

Lucario stood where the energy had formed, eyes wide.

_What was that?!_ he asked, looking around him, shaking. Red looked at the Pokeball in his hand, eyes also wide. Lucario saw it, eyes widening even more, nearly bugging out of his head.

_You… You-you-you… You're kidding me. Right?_ Lucario stuttered, nearly fainting when Red shook his head.

"Apparently, I've caught a Lucario." He announced, Lucario's eyes actually bugging out.

This time, he really did faint.

* * *

Pat: Oh, yeah! Red caught Lucario! Hopefully, this'll be my best story yet! Continued soon!


	2. Reality sets in

Pat: And, we're back. Hopefully, the story'll be more interesting now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't even know how to use Windows Movie Maker. How would I make a game?

* * *

Lucario groaned. As he'd suspected, a migraine was forming, and he could tell it'd be a killer.

"Lucario?"

Aforementioned jackal turned towards the voice, Red standing there.

_Hm? Oh, hello, Red. Man, I just had the weirdest dream!_ Lucario exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. Red nodded, red-brown eyes glinting.

_I dreamt that I was battling Charizard, and he threw a Pokeball at me, and I was stuck inside it. Then, you said you'd captured me…_ Lucario trailed off when he finished, eyes widening again.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no…_ Lucario started, shaking his head. Red sighed.

"Lucario…"

_No, no, no, no, NO, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!_ Lucario yelled, jumping out of the bed he was on, and backing against the wall, pupils dilated.

"Apparently, the Pokeball was empty. And, you were weakened, so it caught you with ease." Red said, Lucario shutting his eyes tightly.

Oh, this was SO not the kind of subject for a jackal with a migraine!

_It's simply a dream. Yeah, a dream. Right?_ Lucario thought aloud, shaking like crazy.

It had scared the crap outta him being stuck in a confined space.

He was a free soul, after all.

Or used to be.

"Hey, don't worry; I won't call on you much!" Red exclaimed, instantly clamming up when he realized his mistake.

Lucario glared at him, eyes flashing.

_Call on me? What am I to you, a slave?! Oh, this is the worst thing to happen to me yet! Could this BE any worse?!_ Lucario exclaimed, ear twitching.

Squirtle walked by randomly, waving a 'hello' to Lucario.

'It'll be cool that you'll be our ally!' he said, and left.

That was what set him off.

Lucario shrieked, the news finally hitting him full-force, and ran out of the room, leaving a very baffled Red.

'So much for the 'Calm the jackal down!' plan!' he thought, sighing.

He shoulda stayed in bed, that was certain.

* * *

Pat: And so, we find out that the Pokeball really was empty. Joy. These chapters should hopefully get longer, so don't worry! 'Til next time!


	3. Understanding and a game of Twister

Pat: Gasp! An update so soon?! Well, whatever, here's where the story really starts!

Disclaimer: Look at the chapters before for a disclaimer, why don'cha?

* * *

After Lucario ran out, Red soon followed, looking everywhere for the distraught jackal. Geez, could that guy run! A lot of the Smashers opted to help, but Red declined, saying that he needed to earn Lucario's trust by himself.

Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard didn't count as a separate unit, right?

Eventually, Red found Lucario at the lake, gazing into its crystalline surface.

Red sat beside the aura pokemon, who sighed.

_I've accepted the fact that I am, technically, yours, trainer._ Lucario said, Red's eyes widening.

"Really?" he asked, earning a sharp glare from Lucario.

_You don't have to sound so chipper, ya know!_ He replied, Red sweat-dropping.

"Sorry. But it won't be so bad, right? We can do all sorts of things together! Play some games, watch a few movies, train with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard…" Red listed, Lucario hiding a small smile.

_Well, you're certainly the type who loves having fun, aren't you? _he asked, Red nodding.

"I've never found it much fun to do something boring. If it's serious, like, life threatening, even world threatening, I'll be willing to help. I wouldn't ever let anyone get hurt on purpose! I'd protect them with all my heart!" Red exclaimed, Lucario blinked, eyelids drooping, eyes cloudy in thought.

_Would you now…_ Lucario mumbled, standing up. Red blinked, confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, Lucario shaking his head.

_No. I'm simply exhausted from running around everywhere._ Lucario replied, stretching a bit. Red nodded, also rising.

"Then, I suppose we should head back, huh?" he asked, Lucario nodding.

_He'll be interesting to be around, in the least._ Lucario thought, following the pokemon trainer back to the mansion.

Although, in all truth, Lucario really just wanted a headache pill.

* * *

"What?! I- Wha?!" Red was at a loss for words. As soon as he'd brought Lucario back to the Mansion, it had started raining, so much that the Hands swore that it would flood the fields.

So, they banned all battles for the day.

Needless to say, many of the Smashers didn't quite agree with that.

But, after a threat of some 'playtime' with Crazy Hand, those Brawlers shut up.

The power of persuasion.

* * *

Lucario sighed, looking outside the window. Lightning flashed occasionally, the raindrops absolutely pelting the glass panes.

Oh, how glad he hadn't stayed out a moment longer!

"Well, what do you wanna do, Lucario?" Red asked, the jackal turning towards the trainer.

_You are asking this from a person who's never played ANY game?_ Lucario asked, Red nearly falling from shock.

"Whaaaaaaaaaatttt?! You've never played ANY game known to man?!" Red exclaimed (A/N: Sorry, that word is addicting!), Lucario nodding.

_I lived in a time of war, of course I didn't play!_ He replied, taking a few pillows from the bed, and making a comfy makeshift bed beside Red's. Red 'hmm'ed, going into the hall for a moment. Lucario glanced at the door for a second, before shrugging, pressing the pillows so that they were less hard.

Minutes later, Red, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Pikachu entered the room, carrying a multicolor mat, and a spinner with the same colors.

"We're gonna play Twister!" Ness and Lucas announced, Lucario paling.

Oh, crap.

* * *

"Okay… Right hand on red. Red, not green!" Ness exclaimed, Kirby huffing.

"Poyo, poyo poyo!" he huffed angrily, waving his stubby arms around.

A pudgy body, plus chubby limbs were not good for the game of Twister.

"Well, if you can't play, why did you join us in the first place?!" Ness asked, Lucas sighing, spinning the spinner. Red sighed, sweat-dropping.

"Let's not dwell on that now, spin the spinner before our backs break." He said, Toon Link, Lucario and Pikachu nodding.

Jigglypuff and Kirby huffed, glaring at the PSI boys, who simply ignored him.

"Red, left foot blue." Lucas announced, Red grimacing.

"Ow-ww! That's gonna smart tomorrow!"

_Stop your mumbling, trainer dear, and stay active! _Lucario growled, Pikachu nodding. They both found the game easy. Then again, they had found Limbo, AKA, How Low Can You Go easier.

Had Red yelped at that game!

Ever heard of the word 'Crrk!'? Didn't think so.

* * *

"Lucario, left paw yellow."

Lucario reached over, limbs trembling to keep him up. Miraculously, only he and Red were left in the game, And Red was in a more comfy position. Lucario, however, had somehow gotten it so that he formed a bridge above Red. A false movement from any one of them could send them crashing, effectively making them lose.

"Red, left hand green."

Ah, crap.

With his hand directly across Lucario's paw, he finally lost his balance, and fell on top of the trainer, who landed on his back.

"Ow…." Red mumbled, rubbing his head. Lucario quickly got off the trainer, rubbing his poor tail.

_That's the last time I'll ever play Twister again._ He announced, settling into his bed of pillows. Red sat up, glancing at the jackal.

"Alright, I agree with you on that one." Red said, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Pikachu and the two puffballs nodding.

"Yeah. It was fun, but we're all tired now." Ness announced, Toon Link twitching.

"Says the guy who didn't play." He mumbled, Ness holding his hands up 'innocently'. Lucas sighed, ushering everyone out.

Lucario yawned, snuggling into the pillows comfily, breath softening. Red glanced at the jackal, tilting his head slightly.

"That kinda looks uncomfy, Lu." He said, Lucario cracking an eye open, glaring at the trainer.

_Well, unless I can drag my mattress over here…_ he trailed off, shutting his eye. Only his head and ears were visable beneath the pile of pillows. Red sighed, standing.

"I'll help you get your mattress over here." Red said, Lucario standing, stretching.

_Heheheh, sucker._

"And, there ya go. Got your blanket and pillow?" Red asked, the jackal beside him nodding, carefully making his bed.

With the trainer's help, they'd managed to drag the mattress into Red's room for Lucario to sleep in, since Lucario was moving in, and he sure as hell wouldn't sleep in the same bed as Red!

Sighing, Lucario got under his covers, Red doing the same, but in his own bed.

"Night, Lucario." Red whispered, Lucario nodding slightly, already starting to drift off.

_Good night, Red._ Lucario replied, tail twitching.

The end of a very weird day.

* * *

Pat: That's not the end, far from it. This'll be a long story, hopefully, so just saying! See ya'll soon!

* * *


	4. What? A cold?

Pat: Hello! New day, new chapter! Sorry if these seem rushed.

Disclaimer: Insert legitimate disclaimer here.

* * *

Lucario groaned, sitting up. A dull throbbing was evident in his forehead.

Oh, right, migraine.

Where were the pills?

Lucario got up groggily, walking towards the kitchen, where the little pills would hopefully be. Red was still asleep, so he had to be quite, lest wake the boy up.

Quite as a jackal could be, Lucario padded down to the kitchen, where he found…

That the container was empty.

That Falcon was a jerk when he wanted to be.

Groaning, Lucario got back into bed, trying hard to ignore the pain in his head.

Growling lightly, Lucario soon dozed off, memories and dreams bombarding his sub-conscious…

* * *

"_Lucario! Look!"_

_What is it Master?_

"_It's a Time Flower."_

_Time flower?_

"_Yes. It reacts to aura, so you can record events or other things, as long as you use aura It'll respond automatically to our aura though."_

_Wow…_

* * *

Lucario flinched, sitting up. He glanced towards the alarm clock. 10 o' clock. Better than when he woke.

Which was, like, three in the morning.

Rubbing tiredly at his eyes, Lucario yawned, sharp fangs glinting.

'I can't get the motivation to wake up. Wonder why?' Lucario thought, still feeling tired.

'My throat kinda hurts…' he mused, coughing. He bit back a yelp, considering that would make his throat hurt even more.

Oh crap. He wasn't catching a cold, was he?

Lucario sighed, standing up, only to fall back down to his mattress, thanks to his light-headed-ness.

_Ow…_ Lucario mumbled, trying to stand back up, but still unable to.

'Sheesh, I've never been ill! Why should it affect me so?' Lucario wondered, lying back down.

'Wow… It's really hot in this room, isn't it?' he mused again, sitting up.

"Lucario?"

Aforementioned jackal looked toward Red, who gasped.

"Wow, Lucario, you don't look so well!" he exclaimed, Lucario holding in a growl.

_That's because I'm not! Apparently I've caught a cold, and- Ack!_ Lucario coughed, a paw covering his muzzle, dry coughs aggravating his throat even more.

_Ow… Do you have medicine of sorts, Red?_ Lucario asked, closing his eyes.

'Damn migraines…'

"Um, no. You look ill. You ARE ill, sorry. Let me just check something…" There was the sound of fabrics rustling, and then Red was suddenly in front of Lucario, said jackal flinching.

"Sorry. Wow, you have a high fever!" Red exclaimed, Lucario nodding, red eyes shutting after a moment.

_I suppose I'll sleep for a bit more, then get on to the day's duties._ He decided, Red shaking his head.

"You shouldn't get out of bed, Lu. You could make your cold worse, and then you'd regret it, because they get worse if you don't treat 'em" Red said, laying the jackal back down, covering him with the quilt. Lucario snorted, flinching a bit, but still looking cross.

_I'm not an infant, I'll manage. Now, let me go._ Lucario said, Red holding the jackal down.

"No. You need your rest. Sleep, and we'll see what we can do about it." Red said, red eyes narrowed. Lucario's eye twitched, his ears doing the same.

_I said I'm fine, now let me go!_ He said, and started trying to push Red away. Red, surprised, fell back, Lucario standing, soon collapsing to the floor.

"Lucario!"

Red picked up the fallen aura pokemon, laying him back down. His eyes were closed, as if he'd fainted. Red sighed.

"See, I told you to lie down, and what'd ya do! You didn't listen, and now your gonna have a migraine later!" Red exclaimed, Lucario cracking an eye open.

_Your jabbering doesn't help in anyway, Red. I simply got up too fast, and got a head rush. I'll be fine in a second-_ he trailed when Red tied him down with an Escape Rope from his bag, effectively holding him down.

"You won't listen. Now, I'll be back with some soup and medicine, and don't even THINK about slicing that rope apart, okay?" Red said firmly, as if training a young Poochyena. Lucario growled, but stayed in place, the trainer leaving.

_Oh, have I gone soft!_ Lucario yelled, trying to break free of the ropes around him, but soon quitting when he found that it burnt his fur slightly, thanks to friction.

_The things I do…_

* * *

"Hey, Lu, I brought you some soup…" Red trailed off at the sight of the jackal.

Lucario was sleeping peacefully, an ear twitching a bit. Somehow, he'd managed to curl up so that he was almost as tiny as Pikachu.

Walking up to the jackal, Red set the soup down, untying the rope binding Lucario, and putting the blanket over him, Lucario stirring a bit, but not waking. Red smiled, lightly rubbing the jackal behind the ear.

'When he's asleep, only then is he calm.' Red thought, leaving Lucario alone, exiting the room, and quietly closing the door behind him.

Lucario stirred again, growling.

_Master…_

* * *

Pat: I think the Lucario in Brawl is always the one from the movie, because, according to Wikipedia, no other Lucario in the series can talk. 'Til next time!


	5. Embarassment and something surprising

Pat: Apparently, my estimate was correct! People do like my story! I've already got a slightly larger amount of reviews I've ever got! …. Wow, three reviews are the most I've ever got. That's kinda sad. But, enough, to the story!

Disclaimer: Does an Aura Sphere say enough?

* * *

Lucario stirred, eyes cracking open.

_Ugh… My head feels… Fuzzy? No other way to describe it._ Lucario thought, sitting up. He groaned, holding his head. Sitting up causes head rushes.

_That's real bad._ Lucario mused, looking around him. Outside, the sky was pink, red, and orange, the clouds purple. Lucario glanced at the clock, starting, and then flinching, thanks to his migraine.

_Yikes, it's 6:00? How long have I slept?_ Lucario wondered, slowly standing.

_I have to go to work. Or do something, I can't stay sitting in bed all day. Though this migraine isn't helping…_ Lucario mumbled, leaning on the doorway for support. Red walked by moments later, starting when he saw Lucario.

"Oh, Lucario! Hi! Are ya feeling any better?" he asked, Lucario growling.

_Does the word 'migraine' mean anything to you?_ Lucario hissed, a bit moody. Red nodded, digging into his backpack.

"I saw there were no more headache pills, so I went out and got some especially for you, since you seem headache prone. Did you finish them?" Red asked, handing the container to Lucario, who took two out, and swallowed them dry, humming as his headache ebbed away.

_I wish. Captain Jackass took the last yesterday._ Lucario replied, stretching. Sick as he might be, he was the type to go on until he either fainted or died.

He had succeeded in both.

Damn Mew.

"Falcon? Wow, wonder what he needed it for." Red said, Lucario shaking his head.

_It didn't help that he took it right as I was reaching for it._ Lucario replied, looking bored now.

"That's kinda mean. But then again, his rule is 'First come, first served.' Though, it's still unfair." Red said, Lucario nodding.

_Yeah. _

They stayed silent for a few minutes. The clock ticked by. Finally…

_Can we go now, I'm really bored, and I need to do something here. I'm not lazy like Wario, and I usually have lots of energy, so I need to expel it somehow._ Lucario explained, Red tilting his head.

"You seem happier than usual. Why is that?" he asked, Lucario shaking his head.

_I don't know, I feel kinda happy right now. Kinda like last night. That was fun._ Lucario said, Red nodding. A wicked idea crossed Red's mind.

"Lucario, I think I know what sickness you have." He said, hiding a smirk. Lucario knew nothing about illness, having never had a simple cold, so he was a complete idiot for pranks. Lucario glanced Red's way, ears tilted at an angle.

_Really? What is it?_ He asked, Red smirking a bit.

"You have de-evolution syndrome. You'll lower in level, then finally de-evolve. Good luck being a Riolu, you're gonna love it." He said, Lucario's eyes widening tremendously.

'Wait for it…

Three…

Two…

One…'

Lucario shrieked, running out of the room, Red laughing whole-heartedly.

"Is your middle name 'Gullible', Lucario?" Red asked himself, nearly keeling over from laughter.

'Cruel, sure, but I couldn't resist! Good lord, he's gonna be running around now, isn't he?' Red thought, standing up, but still unable to keep a few giggles to himself.

"Better go find him, and tell him the truth. Then tell him to look up 'gullible' in the dictionary." Red said, snickering.

Oh, boy, there goes our trust in Red now, eh?

* * *

After a while, Red, with the help of his three poke-pals, find Lucario, looking right rather P.Oed in the Spear Pillar area.

Red swallowed loudly, suddenly feeling nervous.

An angry Lucario was not a good one.

"Um… Lucario?" Red called out, softer than he would've liked. Lucario whipped around, red eyes dark with anger.

_Thanks for freaking the crap out of me! Dialga-sama and Palkia-sama laughed so hard at that! Even Cresselia-san, she did too! Thanks a lot, RED, you embarrassed me beyond belief!_ Lucario snarled, spitting the trainer's name like it was poison. He then stormed out of the arena, leaving a very guilty Red behind.

'Well, I'm SMART, now, aren't I? I've ruined his trust in me. Dammit.' Red thought, slowly walking out of the arena.

* * *

"Lucario?"

Lucario whipped his around, eyes narrowing when he spotted Red.

_What do you want?_ He spit out, ears tilted forward, tail ridged.

Yep, he was pissed, alright.

Red gulped, holding a hand behind his back. He sat on the bed beside Lucario, looking guilty.

"Um, I'm really sorry about embarrassing you like that. You.. You're really angry now, aren't you?" he asked, Lucario's eyes narrowing even more, flashing. Red gulped, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, um, to kinda lessen the embarrassment, I brought you something." Red said, revealing what was in his hidden hand.

Chocolate.

Lucario's favourite treat.

Lucario huffed, arms crossed.

_This won't make them forget what happened today, nor I. Being laughed at by LORDS, Red. You know how much of an embarrassment that is?_ Lucario growled, Red shaking his head.

"I didn't mean for you to be embarrassed by Dialga or Palkia, or Cresselia. Heck, I didn't even know you'd be there! I'll never pull a prank like that again, promise." Red said, looking like he would cry.

It was obvious he sucked at apologizing.

But Lucario took pity, eyes softening when he saw Red's face. He took the candy bar, and put it to the side, then did something NO ONE would ever think he would.

He hugged Red.

HUGGED. Lucario never hugged anyone before, so it was kinda awkward. But it still got the point across.

_I forgive you. If you're feeling that guilty about it, I can't hold a grudge. Besides, I kind of over-reacted, so it wasn't totally your fault._ Lucario said, Red just sitting there, stunned.

"Um… Thanks, Lucario." He said, still slightly confused. Lucario nodded, moving away from the trainer, and burying himself in his blankets.

_Just never do it again. C'mon, we gotta be well-rested for tomorrow._ Lucario said, eyes slowly closing. Red nodded, still dumb-founded, and got into his bed, questions filling his dreams.

Lucario laid there, eyes wide, ears flat against his head.

_What is this warm, fuzzy feeling? Why did I do that? Why…_ Lucario drifted off, breathing light.

Tomorrow, what would it bring?

* * *

Pat: Oh noez! Lucario is actually warming up to being a trainer's pokemon? It can't be! Well, more next chapter!


	6. Candy and memories of events long past

Pat: I'm in a rather chipper mood! So, we'll continue the story. Wow, four chapters in one day?

Most chapters I've ever written.

Disclaimer: I've given up on these pieces o' crap. You know I don't own it, and if you don't, look at chapter two's disclaimer, it has all you need to know.

* * *

Lucario, as per usual, woke up first, this time, from a rumbling stomach.

It occurred to him that he hadn't eaten at all the other day.

Then again, when did he eat much anyway?

Still…

Lucario searched his torso fur, soon finding the item of his search.

The chocolate bar.

Ah, good ol' caffeine.

Lucario quietly munched on the chocolate bar, savoring the sweet flavor.

_Red, I completely forgive you for sure._ He mumbled, feeling quite happy.

Oh crap.

Adrenaline rush.

* * *

Finishing he candy bar, Lucario stood up, stretching his back, which crackled a bit, then glanced out the window, doing a double take.

_Snow?! Really?!_ Lucario shrieked, falling onto his bed again, groaning.

"Lucario? What…" Red asked, Lucario pointing at the window, not moving much else from his mattress.

Red blinked, eyes widening slightly at the sight of snow outside.

"Wow, the weather here is screwed up majorly!" Red exclaimed, walking up to the window. Before either could blink, he threw the windows open, surprised when powdery stuff fell from the windows, revealing a clear, sunny day. Red blinked.

"The heck?"

Looking outside, it was apparent they'd been pranked.

How do we know this?

A box of fake snow outside the windows could be one way…

Lucario groaned, yelling at himself for being so gullible.

"Err… Alright." Red said, really unable to find any other way to sum up what had happened.

A great start to a day, ne?

* * *

"Oh-em-geezus, Lu! Did you even eat yesterday?!" Red asked, glancing at the now-empty bowl that had had berries in it.

Lucario gulped, licking his chops. He shook his head, aura filters waving around a bit.

_Nope. Other than the chocolate bar, I've eaten nothing for the past three days. I'm a pokemon of endurance, Red._ Lucario replied, stretching. Red gawked, eyes bugging out.

"Three DAYS? Holy crap, Lu, you shouldn't stress your body like that! You could become even more ill-"

_You don't need to be constantly watching over me, Red, I'm not an infant._ Lucario interrupted, Red muttering a 'Huh?' in confusion.

_I appreciate you watching out for me, Red, but just because you caught me- no, just because CHARIZARD caught me, you don't have to take care of me. It's nice that you do, but, I've been taking care of myself for many years. Don't worry about me._ Lucario explained, eyes darkening, walking towards the door. Red tilted his head, eyes widening.

"But, I have to! You're already ill! If you don't take good care of yourself, then you'll get even worse, and you could even die from it!" Red exclaimed, Lucario stopping, glancing back at the trainer.

_Perhaps that would be for the best._ He said, exiting the room, leaving a confused Red behind.

"What… What could he mean by that?" Red wondered, confusion highly evident in his eyes.

* * *

Lucario sighed, looking up at the clear skies, a few fluffy clouds floating around.

'I'm already dead, technically. There's no reason for him, or anyone else to worry.' Lucario reasoned, laying down on the soft fields, looking up at the skies again, eyes watery.

'If I didn't somehow arrive here, then I'd still be with Master…' Lucario thought, eyes starting to droop a bit.

'I mean, it's nice being here and all, but, I still prefer Master over anyone else. It's simply because he was the first human I've ever met, and the only one who would risk his life for mine…'

_

* * *

_

Lucario slowly crawled towards the human child, eyes glinting. His stomach was empty, and had been for a few months, now, so perhaps this human had something on him that was edible.

_A loud caw sounded through the air, making Lucario jump, the bushes rustling. _

'_That sounds too close for comfort.' Lucario thought, lying flat against the ground. The human looked around, and then shrugged; sitting back down on the tree trunk he had been sitting on before._

_Lucario waited a moment, before crawling forward slowly, careful not to make any sounds. _

_All of a sudden, something hit him, hard, in the side, Lucario going flying, shrieking in pain. The human instantly stood up, looking towards where Lucario was. A small whimpering sounded, the young boy slowly walking towards the sound._

_A gasp was heard, Lucario glancing up. The young boy was looking at him, shocked._

_The impact of the bird's claws had left three long slashes in the aura pokemon's side, blood oozing down his torso._

_Lucario whined once more in pain, before fainting, a dull yelling evident in the background._

_--_

_Lucario stirred, a sharp pain shooting down his sides. He yelped, eyes snapping open in pain. A hand pushed him back down onto the bed he'd been on, Lucario stopping, glancing at the owner._

_The boy from earlier was looking at him, concern in his eyes._

"_Are you alright? A pokemon hit you really hard earlier, and when I found you, you were bleeding all over the place, and then you fainted. It really scared me." the human boy said, Lucario glancing at his side._

_Three long scars lined his torso, the fur around it pinkish. Lucario started, wincing when a slight pain made itself evident. The human held him down, holding a hand near the wounds. It glowed with a powerful aura, the wounds not stinging so much anymore. Lucario glanced at the human in wonder._

"_I'm Aaron. I think you'll be fine if you rest a bit. What's your name?" he asked, Lucario tilting his head._

_I'm Lucario. He said, Aaron nodding._

"_That pokemon… I think it was a Ho-Oh or something. It tried attacking me when I was trying to get you here. You're alright, right?" he asked, Lucario nodding._

'_Ho-Oh? But, then, did he attack..?' Lucario thought, his sentence answered when he saw Aaron's hand._

_A deep cut was clearly evident. It wasn't too bad, but still…._

_Thank you for saving me, Aaron. Can I do anything to pay you back? Lucario asked, Aaron shaking his head._

"_Oh, no! Don't worry about it! As long as you're safe, that's all that matters!" Aaron said, Lucario absorbing this._

_All that matters…?_

'Master Aaron was so similar to Red, wasn't he…' Lucario thought, sitting up. The sky was now dark blue, stars becoming evident.

'I'd better go back now…' Lucario mused, rising. He felt guilty about snapping at Red earlier, now, but he'd fix that.

Red was still wondering what Lucario meant, when said jackal entered their room, Red nearly falling off the bed in surprise.

"Oh, Lucario! Hiya! Um, what did you mean when you said what you said earlier?" he asked, Lucario glancing at him.

…_. Well… When I said that, I mean, it might've been for the best. I'm already technically dead, since I destroyed myself using aura to save a Tree of Beginning. Had it not been for the Hands, I would've stayed in stasis._ Lucario said, Red actually falling off the bed.

"Wha? You were dead? Geez, no wonder you never complained much those first few days…" Red said, trailing off. Lucario nodded, sitting beside Red, leaning on the trainer's shoulder.

_Yeah… I don't think I really felt anything those days… Being in stasis strips you of your senses, so mine were just returning._ Lucario explained, Red nodding.

"Um… Sorry, if I've been too close to you the past few days, Lu, I just…" Red trailed off, unable to come up with anything. Lucario chuckled.

_Don't worry. Looking back, you were a lot like my master. Kind, strong, brave…. You both share the same tributes. And… I'm comforted by that._ Lucario said, snuggling against the trainer, who started.

_I think I'll be just fine here._ He finished, smiling. Red smiled back, petting Lucario's head softly.

"I hope so, too, Lu."

* * *

Pat: It's not over yet! Don't ya'll wanna know how that Pokeball got there in the first place? Tune in soon for the (possibly) final chapter!

* * *


	7. The truth and a surprise ending

Pat: Alright! The final chapter! First, we reveal who placed the Pokeball on the field in the first place, and then, a surprise ending! Did I mention this is placed before the Subspace Emissary War?

Yes, there's a different way to get Lucario in Brawl, not just the SE. Go look it up in the Smash Dojo. (Website)

Apparently, last time I posted this, it was chapter one. Thank you, Azure Link, for poiting that out.

Disclaimer: I don't wanna lose my best story yet! We don't own Pokemon or Smash Brothers. I do own a nice Pikachu plush, a Lucario plush, a Pichu plush, a Mew plush, an Absol plush, a Mudkip plush, a Torchic plush and a Treecko plush, though. O-O Yeah.

* * *

Lucario sighed, slowly sitting up. Today seemed like a normal day…

But Lucario sensed something bad would happen today.

Nothing seemed out of place…

Shrugging, Lucario stretched, yawning a bit, fangs glinting.

_Maybe it's my imagination…_ Lucario thought, looking outside the window. A bright, sunny day greeted him.

How could anything go wrong on a day like this?

"Hey, Lu! You're finally up!" Red exclaimed, Lucario tilting his head in confusion.

_Finally… up? Have I been asleep so long?_ He asked, Red pointing towards the alarm clock.

1:00 pm. Lucario gawked, blinking a few times.

_Well, now something's really wrong! _Lucario said, Red simply shrugging.

"You looked so tired last night; you fell asleep on my shoulder. So I dragged you to your bed, and when I woke up, you looked so peaceful; I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. Besides, today, we're going to the Lake, remember? You've been looking forward to it for days!" Red said, Lucario nodding.

_Oh, yeah… Oh..!_ Lucario dived towards his bed, digging in his pillowcase for something. Red tilted his head, eyes full of confusion.

"Lu?"

Lucario grunted, yelling a triumphant 'Yes!' out, pulling out the item of his search: Water wings. Why he had them in his pillowcase was beyond Red…

"Wha… What? Why do you have those?" Red asked, Lucario grabbing a bag out of nowhere, placing the balloon-like items inside.

_Sonic promised me chocolate if I gave him these! He hates swimming, but wants to impress someone, but he can't swim. So, this'll keep him up._ Lucario explained, sounding somewhat childish. Red smiled, rubbing the back of his head, sweat-dropping.

'All that fuss for a pair of water wags… wings… Whatever!' Red thought, sighing.

* * *

"Hey! Thanks, Lucario! Here ya go!" Sonic said, handing Lucario a bar of white chocolate- His ultimate favourite treat. Lucario squealed happily, taking a huge bit out of the treat. He whined, ears flat against his head. Red placed a hand on his shoulder, glancing at him in worry.

_It.. it.. It's so sweet! Mmph!_ Lucario whined, Red sweat-dropping again, sighing.

"Hey, glad you like it! Gotta go! See ya!" Sonic said, gone in a flash. Red blinked.

'Wow, he's really RALLY fast! Hard to beat, I bet.' He thought, smiling when Lucario squealed again from the pure JOY he was feeling at the moment.

"Lucario?"

Said jackal turned around, Pikachu standing beside him. He looked… guilty?

_Hai, Pikachu?_ Lucario answered, the tiny mouse pokemon shuffling a bit.

"Don't get mad, okay?" he said, holding his paws out. Lucario tilted his head, but said nothing. Pikachu continued.

"I was the one who the Pokeball on the Final Destination stage." He said, Lucario eyes narrowing. Pikachu hopped a bit, holding out shaky paws.

"I only did it for your own good! Look at you! You seem way happier now that Red is looking out for you! Before, you wouldn't even talk to me! Now look!" he exclaimed, Lucario pausing.

_Huh… You're right. It was for the best…_ he said, Pikachu having the feeling that that wasn't the end of that.

And he was right. Swiftly, Lucario grabbed Pikachu, holding him a few feet above the ground. His eyes were slightly dark, and had a look that made Pikachu swallow nervously.

_But, I lost my free spirit. Red is nice, hai, but I was a free spirit before this. I'm not mad at you; just NEVER do something like this again. Alright?_ Lucario growled, Pikachu nodding. Lucario let go, Pikachu falling to the ground with a 'THUD!'

"Hey, as long as you're fine with it, wanna brawl a bit later?" Pikachu asked, trembling a bit. Lucario nodded.

_Sure. I'm sure you've gained quite a bit of power. Let's see how you'll fare against me._ Lucario said, Pikachu grinning happily, running off. Lucario chuckled.

_Cute like guy…_ he thought, eyes widening a few seconds later.

_Oh, god, HOW SOFT I'VE GOTTEN!_ He yelled, shaking his head.

* * *

A while later…

* * *

_Red! Hey! I-_ Lucario stopped dead in his tracks. Red was simply playing with Squirtle, which in itself was innocent enough. But, behind him, on a large rock, Bowser stood, holding some sort of mechanical gun the size of Lucario himself towards the guests. And, it was pointed at Red!

Instinct kicked in suddenly. Lucario dived at Red, pushing him harshly out of the way, Squirtle going with him.

A black arrow lined with gold sealing magic hit Lucario moments later, the jackal falling back down as trophy.

Red gawked, backing away when Bowser scooped up the trophy, pointing the gun at him.

Another arrow, blue and gold, shot this time, shattering the device. Bowser cackled evilly, though, once finding out he had been discovered.

Wario, Ganondorf and Master Hand soon appeared, teleporting away somewhere.

The Subspace War had officially begun.

Red gasped, running up to where Lucario had been, his Pokeball in hand.

"Lucario…"

All of a sudden, the Pokeball in his hand shattered, disappearing soon after. Red gasped. It could only mean one of three things…

Either his memory had been destroyed, therefore his identity too, he was in a comatose state or…

He was dead.

Pikachu gawked.

"Lu… Lucario…"

* * *

Lucario groaned, a paw to his forehead. Barren snow surrounded him, nothing else visible for miles, except for a tall pillar of ice. Lucario glanced around, nobody else around him.

_Urgh… Where am I?_ he thought, standing up on the pillar, looking around.

The small blizzard that was blowing preventing him from seeing much far, though.

Sighing, Lucario stood balanced on the pillar, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

_Huh… Nobody's around for miles on end… Best to wait here…_

_Where and what was I doing before arriving here, anyway?_

He didn't notice that his aura had turned pure black.

* * *

Pat: I am not doing a story or chapters on the Subspace War, 'cus one, spoilers for those who didn't finish, and two, no. I'm not good at fighting scenes, lest a whole fighting story.

And if ya'll are wondering, you know, if you've played a bit of the Subspace, that the character beaten turns into a trophy, right? A touch from the hero who beat him/her revives them.

But what if a villain revived them? Wouldn't they be corrupted, and lose their memories or something like that?

I'll change the ending if someone requests it. A bonus chapter, if you will.

R&R, please! See ya!


	8. Epilouge

Pat: Writer's block… An icky thing when a chapter is needed the most. So, by request, we have an epilogue! Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We don't need any disclaimer! (Get's poked) Ow! We no own! Do not want! Do not want!

* * *

"Way! We made it!" The Ice Climbers cried, jumping up and down in joy. Behind them, Meta Knight appeared, glancing in shock at the creature before them.

It was… Lucario! But, he looked very different…

For one, an aura of bad thoughts and nightmares surrounded him. His fur was darker than it had been the last time they'd seen each other.

His eyes flashed open. Meta Knight gasped.

They were so dark they were almost black…

Lucario jumped down, immediately striking a battle pose. Meta Knight quickly followed his example, swinging Galaxia out.

Nana and Popo gulped.

This couldn't be good…

* * *

Meta Knight was quiet surprised when Lucario did not turn into a trophy, like everyone else who'd been defeated had. Instead, the dark aura faded, leaving the familiar serious Lucario behind.

They lightly hit their fists against each others, as a sign of friendship.

All of a sudden, a huge ship crashed near the mountaintops.

Meta Knight's Halberd!

Meta Knight and Lucario quickly jumped on, the Ice Climbers falling, screaming in fear.

Lucario was back…

But, was he still the same?

* * *

"We did it!" Pit cried out, resisting the urge to hug someone.

"We've beaten Tabuu!" Marth cried out, actually near-glomping Ike in glee.

Hey, he'd been closest!

Everyone cried out in glee, dancing for joy, chatting, tending wounds.

* * *

Lucario stood in a far off corner, peering at the large crowd.

Everyone was so happy…

A teen boy stepped up, Lucario remembering him as Pokemon Trainer.

He was quite surprised when the boy glomped him, both falling.

"We did it, Lu! We beat Tabuu!" Red cried, grinning like a fool. Lucario just lay there for a moment, completely confused, before pushing Red off him, rising, and dusting himself off.

_So we did. You don't have to hug me, you know. And don't ever call me that again, Trainer. I am not some… Friend of yours you can just hug and do things to whenever you want. _Lucario said coldly, glaring at the dumbfounded trainer.

Red gawked.

"But… But, Lucario, we ARE friends! Don't you remember?" he asked, hurt evident on his face. Lucario took no notice.

_Remember what? All I remember is fighting for our lives. I've no friends, and I don't want any. Especially you, one who uses Pokemon for his own selfish desires. Leave me be. You disgust me, human._Lucario spat out, walking away from the shocked trainer.

Red stood there for a few moments, before falling on his knees, tears stinging at his eyes.

'I don't understand what's happening! Why is he…? Why did he…' Red thought, trying to hold back his tears. He recalled some fond memories…

Like when Lucario first received white chocolate, squealing very girlishly, and taking a huge chomp out of the treat, nearly crying in joy.

Or when they'd first met, Lucario still somewhat cold, but still polite, not at all like he was now.

Even when he had fallen asleep on Red's shoulder, looking so peaceful…

Distraught, Red finally broke down, and cried his heart out, Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and, surprisingly, Charizard, trying to comfort him, having seen the entire ordeal.

Pikachu cried alongside him, knowing that perhaps...

Lucario... The Lucario they knew so well...

He'd never come back.

* * *

From a distance, Lucario watched, hidden, eyes shining a bit.

'I… I don't know why you shed tears, human, but I care not. Perhaps, in a past life, I might have known you, but if we did, it would never last. Besides, I'm dead. Today… It was my last day here. I don't remember how I was summoned here, but… My time is up.' Light started flowing from him, Lucario growling slightly in pain.

'If we were friends… I cannot remember, but… I'll cherish the time I spent here…' More light poured from his body, tears falling from his ruby eyes.

'Who knows? Perhaps… One day…' One last tear, a red tear, fell onto the ground, Lucario's breath slowling.

'We'll all meet again…' Lucario stilled, taking in one last, shallow breath.

'I hope so, for I shall never forget you all…. As long as I exist…. You'll all be forever a part of me……..'

Lucario slowly faded away; the only thing left was an egg.

Lucario was truly dead. Forever…

But, as long as those who'd been around him remembered him…

He wasn't truly gone.

He would still live on in the hearts and minds of his friends...

Owari

* * *

Pat: Wah… I'm evil, killing my own Lucario JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIE. Augh... It's what I get for craving angst so much.

Sorry if it was sappy, or made you cry.

Review, please! No flaming! (Holds Asura-chan close to her, praying she won't die either)


End file.
